eingradfandomcom-20200214-history
Siebold Wilfong
Siebold Wilfong is a human male wizard and the handler for the Adventurer's Guild's Team Eleven. Appearance Siebold is a modest 37 year-old man of slender build and average height. He keeps messy, wavy black hair shoulder-length hair tied with a red ribbon, with a few stray bangs framing his face. Typically sitting almost to the tip of his nose are his small black-framed glasses. Although he appears neat, he's typically seen with a beard of short stubble, likely due to lapses in shaving. Siebold wears a white collared shirt under a worn brown apron, and he wears black pants with grey, heeled boots. Personality In his youth, Siebold was a very timid, helpful, and polite man, often also insecure, reserved, and not self-expressive. He greatly admired the great mages of antiquity, and kept a notebook of every great spell caster he encountered. Because of this practice, Siebold developed a great analytical mind and is easily able to form complex plans in short amounts of time, often taking advantage of his allies. Now, Siebold is is decidedly amicable and cheerful. Over the years he has grown more confident, able to speak his mind and contribute to discourse, even in heated debates. Slow to anger, Siebold is patient and understanding even in the most trying of situations. However, he never hesitates to correct something he knows to be wrong, wherein he becomes stern and unwavering. Siebold is relentlessly caring and will never hesitate to help someone in danger, even if he knows that he might not have the ability or strength to do so. Siebold is known to fawn and dote over his young daughter, Soledad. He frequently remarks that she is the "center of his world," and spoils her frequently. When not doing work for the Guild, Siebold's time is devoted to her; homemaking, cooking, cleaning, and laundry occupy most of his time. Upon mention of Soledad's deceased mother, however, Siebold often becomes silent and solemn. As the handler of Team Eleven, Siebold is devoted to teamwork and prioritizing teammates' well-being over any mission. He believes goals are accomplished more effectively together, asking for help when one needs it, providing help when requested, and praising allies when they deserve it. Siebold treats Team Eleven just as he would his own children: with respect, discipline, and care. History Not much is known about Siebold's origins before joining the Adventurer's Guild. According to him, he was the son of a clan of mages in a far off land. In his twenties, he adventured with people he'd refer to as some of his most cherished companions (including a man named Percival). Currently, he lives in Sugarland, a small town east of Eagle Pass, with his daughter Soledad. From Sugarland, he handles Guild business remotely, and his home has become Team Eleven's de facto headquarters. Siebold seems to be well-known among the Guild, and apparently joined almost ten years ago. He'd been handler of one other team for a few years before becoming the handler for Team Eleven. Upon questioning about his previous team, however, he becomes somewhat evasive. Category:Characters Category:Team Eleven Category:Adventurer's Guild